


Can I Have This Dance?

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #affinityinfinity, #midnightsun, First Meetings, M/M, nielnyeonweekday1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Minhyun didn't expect this from their annual Christmas party.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> happy nielnyeon week, everyone!!! daniel and minhyun have been giving us such nice content the past week. <3 <3 
> 
> this one was done really fast and was inspired by the party i attended last(? last last?) night. but sadly, there was no daniel there. 
> 
> i really hope everyone could participate in this event. uwu let's water this tag together!! haha
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos are much appreciated. i really love reading comments so please do leave some. 
> 
> also check out @affinity105z for more info about the event~

Minhyun shifts uncomfortably as he watches his boss shake hands with another business partner. This has to be the tenth man that Seungcheol has shaken hands with but the look of discomfort still hasn’t slipped away from his face. It’s a sign that he’s going to be passing the obligation for small talk to Minhyun again.

 

“And here is my Vice President, Mr. Hwang Minhyun.” Seungcheol says smoothly, pulling Minhyun forward. “Minhyun, this is Mr. Choi of Motor Industries.”

 

Minhyun takes the hand offered to him, bowing as he re-introduces himself. The rest of their interaction is pretty much just a repeat of all the small talks Minhyun has had the entire evening. He tries to filter through the conversation for anything important that could help the company in the future but all the talks of Mr. Choi having a lovely daughter around his age is something he would really rather forget. Luckily, Mr. Choi spots another familiar face in the crowd, heading off after leaving Minhyun his business card. Minhyun waits until the other is in a respectable distance before letting out a quiet sigh. He surveys the room, smiling as he sees Seungcheol to a familiar couple by the drinks. He catches Soonyoung’s eye, nodding towards the younger before heading off to his table. He’ll have to find time to talk Soonyoung and Jihoon a little later.

 

“Do loosen up, Minhyunnie. Why the long face?” Jinah chuckles as Minhyun takes the seat beside her.

Minhyun forces down the urge to sigh again. “I don’t know why I’m the one making small talk with the clients when Seungcheol’s the boss.”

“You have a prettier face for attracting investors, that’s why.” Jinah replies, handing Minhyun a glass of champagne. “Drink up. It’ll relax you and I promise it isn’t even alcoholic.”

 

On a normal basis, Minhyun would have rejected the offer without much thought but the stress of the entire event is catching up to him and a glass of champagne does sound appealing. Jinah seems surprised when Minhyun accepts her offer but doesn’t comment on it, clinking their glasses together. Minhyun chugs down the drink easily enough, nodding in satisfaction at the rather sweet taste that it has.

 

Kaeun, Yoojin and Hyerin soon join them and Minhyun watches in delight as Seungcheol stares at them, unable to approach them. Jinah even stares at Seungcheol challengingly, hooking her arms with Minhyun’s. Seungcheol visibly groans, running a hand through his hair before approaching another investor on his own, glaring slightly at Minhyun.

 

Kaeun breaks into laughter first. “Seungcheol’s face was hilarious!”

“Yeah, let’s see him try and take Minhyunnie away from us!” Yoojin says, ruffling Minhyun’s hair.

“Ah, noona.” Minhyun whines, fixing his hair. “You always treat me like I’m a baby.”

“Because we promised Sujin to look after you.” Hyerin says, punching Minhyun’s arm. “She left you in our care and that means not letting Seungcheol bully you into doing things.”

“He wasn’t bullying me.” Minhyun says in defense, glancing at Seungcheol. “We’re just both bad at making small talk so he’d rather have me do it.”

“This again.” Jinah says in exasperation. “Yah, Hwang Minhyun, are you still in love with Seungcheol?”

Minhyun jolts up in surprise, hurriedly covering Jinah’s mouth with his hands and looking around to see if anyone else has heard. “Noona!”

“Everyone knows, Hyun.” Yoojin says, rolling her eyes.

“You’re really not subtle.” Kaeun adds.

“It’s pretty sad to watch.” Hyejin says with finality, removing Minhyun’s hands from Jinah’s mouth.

 

Embarrassment floods through Minhyun, making him drop his head in shame. He thought that he had been hiding his feelings from Seungcheol fairly well to preserve their harmonious relationship for work but it looks like he had failed. Dread fills his stomach as he imagines the possibility of Seungcheol knowing.

 

“Hey, it’s not that bad, Minhyunnie.” Jinah says, rubbing his arm in comfort. “It’s expected that you’re going to like him anyway.”

Hyerin nods, hugging Minhyun. “Yeah, he’s only been nice to you. And sweet, especially sweet to you.”

“Are we talking about Seungcheol leading Minhyun on?” Soonyoung asks as he approaches the table with Jihoon in tow. “Hello, noonas.”

“Have some tact, would you.” Jihoon hisses, elbowing his boyfriend. “Sorry about him, hyung.”

“Jihoonie, Soonyoungie!” Hyerin exclaims excitedly, getting up to hug the two of them. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“It’s been ages since the two of you visited the company. Is that what starting your own company is like?” Kaeun teases, pulling two vacant chairs to their table.

“Ah, noona.” Jihoon and Soonyoung say simultaneously, even looking down at the floor at the same time.

 

The conversation drifts from Minhyun at the entrance of the couple and Minhyun is infinitely glad for it. Jinah reaches out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they listen to Soonyoung’s story about one of his favorite trainees. Jihoon quips in from time to time, making the others laugh as they banter. After a not-so-subtle exchange, Hyerin quickly swaps places with Jihoon, taking the seat on the other side of Minhyun without saying a word.

 

“Hyung…” Jihoon starts, keeping his voice quiet.

Minhyun shakes his head. “I’m fine, Jihoonie. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Jihoon looks at him for a long second before nodding. “If you say so, hyung.”

 

Minhyun can barely manage a smile before turning his attention back to what Kaeun is talking about. He appreciates their concern but he’s actually fine, fine enough. He isn’t begging for Seungcheol to love him; the mere fact that he can spend every day with the man he loves is more than enough.

\--

“This year’s party has a lot more guests than last year’s.” Soonyoung comments as he looks around.

 

Minhyun has to agree. The entire hall is bustling with people, tables crammed with chairs as much as possible to accommodate everyone. He eyes the queue for the buffet, noting that there are still some people walking in even when the buffet has been opened for an hour now. He glances down at his finished plate, wondering if the food is going to be enough for all of the guests.

 

“There are more sponsors this year.” Seungcheol explains. “The committee was more thorough about it.” He says meaningfully, looking at Minhyun.

Minhyun feels his ear redden. “Ah, we had Jun on the team so finding more sponsors was easier.”

“Yeah but I heard you were the one who selected the sponsors and contacted them.” Seungcheol continues. “You did a good job, Minhyunnie.”

 

The girls all look like they’re in various stages of distress as they watch the scene unfold in front of them. Jihoon can only sigh as Soonyoung echoes Seungcheol’s congratulations on a job well done. Minhyun has to bite his cheek to keep his smile from showing; everyone really is too protective of him and it never fails to warm his heart.

 

“Good evening, everyone. Is everyone full? There are still a lot of food so you’re all welcome to have another round if you wish to.” Seokmin says, addressing the crowd with ease.

Seungkwan nods, looking at Seokmin before glancing behind the stage. “Well, for now, we have a special number prepared for all of you, especially our darling veteran bosses.”

“A dance number that we hope all of you would enjoy! Please gather your hands for them!”

 

Minhyun watches as a small group of well-dressed performers enter the center of the hall, long dresses swishing as the ladies move. The crowd gives a loud cheer as the dancers partner up before the music starts. Minhyun isn’t a big fan of ballroom dancing, or any dancing, but he can appreciate talent when he sees it and this group of people are really talented. The entire room is captivated by their performance and Minhyun finds himself enthralled as well. A particular dancer in the middle catches his eye, watching as the tall male moves his long body with such grace and ease. He doesn’t even realize that he’s completely checking the guy out until their eyes meet and the other sends him a wink along with a small smirk. Embarrassed at getting caught, Minhyun quickly diverts his attention elsewhere, chugging a glass of champagne in a hurry.

 

“Now, now, time to join these ladies and gentlemen on the dance floor!” Seungkwan announces. “Come join us!”

 

Minhyun watches as the dancers disperse to the different tables, inviting random guests out to dance with them. Jihoon and Soonyoung get up as well with Soonyoung practically dragging Jihoon to the dance floor. Minhyun laughs when one of the dancers approach Jihoon, hand stretched out in invitation before Soonyoung wraps a possessive arm around his boyfriend’s waist, glaring at the dancer before whisking Jihoon away. Seungcheol gets approached by a pretty girl in a red dress and Minhyun can see the other blushing at the invitation but surprisingly reject the girl. Jinah gets asked first and the rest of them follow, giggling as they step on the dance floor. They all call out to Minhyun as they dance, waving him over. Minhyun chuckles, shaking his head when a dancer does approach him.

 

The song has already changed when Minhyun sees Seungcheol moving in his peripheral vision. He tenses as he feels the other approach him but before Seungcheol can take the seat beside him, a hand is outstretched in front of him. Minhyun looks up and sees the same guy from earlier.

 

“Hey, wanna dance?” The guy says, smiling down at Minhyun. “I wanted to ask you since the first song but I got approached by the chairwoman. And I can’t say no to her.”

Minhyun chuckles, understanding the situation. “It would be bad to reject her.” He bites his lip, looking at the hand offered to him. “I’m not really a dancer though. I mean, I’m not one… at all. You wouldn’t want to dance with me.”

“But I do. That’s why I’m here.” The guy purses his lips, crouching down in front of Minhyun. “Hi, I’m Daniel. I’m a dance instructor.”

Their sudden close proximity flusters Minhyun, making him lean back to give them some space. “H-hi. I’m, uh, Minhyun.”

Daniel chuckles. “Nice to meet you, uh Minhyun. I really do want to dance with you. I’m a dance instructor so dancing with newbies is nothing to me. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

 

Heat floods Minhyun’s cheeks at those words, especially with the way Daniel has said them. Daniel is just smiling at him, eyes patient as he waits for Minhyun to reply and it just adds to the warmth that Minhyun is feeling. He’s about to reply when he sees Seungcheol approach the two of them, laying a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. It must be Seungcheol’s usual strong grip because Daniel is flinching before he stands up.

 

“Is this guy bothering you, Minhyun?” seungcheol says, fixing Daniel a glare.

“He was just asking me to dance, Seungcheol. It’s fine.” Minhyun explains hurriedly, standing up as well.

Seungcheol scoffs. “Why would you do that with someone that isn’t me? Dancing is a waste of time. I actually have a proposal to discuss with you. I know you’d rather have my company than some stranger’s.”

Minhyun’s temper flares at the implication and he grabs Daniel’s hand in a hurry, staring straight at Seungcheol. “Why wouldn’t I do that? Daniel has invited me to dance and this is a party for chrissake. If you have something work related to discuss, I’m sure it can wait until Monday.”

 

Minhyun doesn’t wait for the other to respond before dragging Daniel to the dance floor. He lets out a loud huff, annoyed by Seungcheol’s actions. The other has always been like this, treating him nicely and making him feel special but always hiding behind some kind of reason. Minhyun doesn’t want to think that Seungcheol is leading him on on purpose but at times like this, he just doesn’t know what to make out of it.

 

“That guy was a dick.” Daniel comments with Minhyun nodding his head in agreement. “But I did get to hold your hand because of him so maybe he isn’t that bad.”

The statement surprises Minhyun, making him drop Daniel’s hand like he’s caught fire. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Daniel chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I wasn’t complaining, was I?” He chuckles more when Minhyun keeps apologizing. “Seriously, it’s nothing. But if you really want to make it up to me, dance with me.”

 

Minhyun is still reluctant about the whole thing but Daniel’s gaze fixes him in place. The song stops before another song comes on, this time something much slower than before. Even the lights in the hall turn dimmer, matching the mood of the song. Minhyun is too caught up with the blinking lights to notice Daniel stepping closer to him. He nearly jumps when he feels a small pressure on his back.

“May I?” Daniel whispers, lips dangerously close to Minhyun’s ear.

 

Minhyun can only nod, afraid to actually say something less he embarrass himself further. Daniel guides his hand to his shoulder before joining their other hands together. Minhyun’s breath actually hitches when Daniel lets go of his hand just to cup his chin, making him look at the dancer’s face instead of the floor as they move. Convinced that Minhyun isn’t going to shy away anymore, Daniel smiles at him before grasping Minhyun’s hand again.

 

Minhyun is sure that he’s blushing up a storm by now. He doesn’t even know what song is playing or if his feet are moving correctly as he’s too focused on the way his heart is beating. Maybe it’s because of how close their bodies are? Maybe it’s the way Daniel hasn’t stopped looking at him?

 

“Is that guy… Seung…something…Is he your boyfriend?” Daniel says uneasily as if the mere thought bothers him.

Minhyun chuckles. “Seungcheol and no, he isn’t. He’s my boss though.”

“Ah.” Daniel hums, tilting his head. “Why does he get to talk to you like that then? He doesn’t speak.. uh, professionally to you.”

“He knows I have feelings for him.” Minhyun says with a small sigh. “I don’t think he means to use it against me but sometimes, he just does.”

“How does someone not mean to use that against a person? How does that even work?”

 

The frustrated look on Daniel’s face is enough to make Minhyun laugh. Here he is, just sharing that information about him when he didn’t even want to talk about it with his close friends earlier. Maybe the champagne has something to do with it. Or maybe it’s because of Daniel himself. Either way, Minhyun finds himself feeling lighter than he has in a while as the two of them stay on the dance floor, sharing small things about each other. Minhyun has even let his accent slip back in his words after finding out that Daniel is from Busan as well.

 

“This is our final song for tonight before our raffle starts! Please enjoy it.” Seokmin announces, even sending Minhyun a wink as he walks away.

“Ah, final song..” Minhyun mutters.

Daniel grins at him. “Look at you! You said you didn’t dance but you just danced four songs with me!”

“Oh my god.” Minhyun groans, frowning at Daniel. “It was that long? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hog you.”

“Hey, why are you apologizing?” Daniel says, pulling Minhyun closer. “I wanted to dance with you. I like dancing with you. I want to dance more with you.”

 

Minhyun finds himself at a loss for words again so he settles for a nod. They don’t speak for the final song but their eyes don’t leave one another’s as well. When the final notes for the song plays, Minhyun finds himself dreading the end more and more. He doesn’t want to leave Daniel’s side just yet and the sigh that comes from the dancer as the song does end hopefully means that Daniel feels the same way.

 

Daniel walks him back to the table, bowing to the others before slowly pulling away from Minhyun. Minhyun opens his mouth to say something but words continue to evade him until Daniel is smiling at him one last time before backing away, heading off to where the other dancers are.

 

“Well, don’t you look properly charmed?” Jinah comments with a smirk as she takes in Minhyun’s appearance.

Minhyun sighs, trying to find Daniel but there’s a swarm of people blocking the view. “I think I was, noona. I really think so too.”

Jinah laughs, leaning her head against Minhyun’s shoulder. “Time’s up, Cinderella. Now let’s see if we’re going to get picked this year. I need a new washing machine.”

\--

“I can’t believe you actually won a washing machine.” Minhyun groans as he follows Jinah to the exit.

Jinah giggles, nodding. “I know! You’re my lucky charm, Hyun!”

“Yeah, yeah. Why am I the one carrying this again?”

“I’m wearing heels. That’s it.”

 

Minhyun is about to groan and complain about it one more time when he feels the weight getting lighter until he sees Daniel carrying the other side of the box. Jinah actually gasps at the appearance of the other but doesn’t say anything. Minhyun looks at Daniel questioningly but the other merely motions for Minhyun to start walking.

 

“Oppa!” Jinah exclaims, heels clacking as she runs.

Minhyun peers over the box, sighing in relief. “We can put it down now. That’s her boyfriend. He should carry this.” He says, turning to Daniel.

 

Just as Minhyun has said, Jinah’s boyfriend quickly comes over and takes the box of appliance from their hands. Jinah smiles in thanks before turning to Minhyun and Daniel. Minhyun knows that she has a lot of things to say by the way she’s pursing her lips but she surprises him when she leaves after a simple goodbye, nodding to Daniel before following after her boyfriend.

 

“Odd.” Minhyun blurts out.

Daniel chuckles. “I was expecting a lecture from her too. She looks after you well.”

“Ah, well, she’s friends with my sister.” Minhyun explains. “Why are you still here though? I thought your group left earlier.”

“Oh. Ah. We did? I mean, they did.” Daniel says, voice suddenly shy. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Me?” Minhyun squeaks out, feeling something fluttering in his chest.

“Yeah, I think I would have regretted if I left just like that.” Daniel slowly reaches out for Minhyun’s hand, smiling when Minhyun allows it. “I don’t even have your number.”

Minhyun actually giggles, looking at their hands. “Oh god.” He licks his lips, giving Daniel’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Want to grab something to eat? The food earlier didn’t taste that great. In exchange, I promise to give you my number. Maybe you can even walk me home.”

 

Daniel looks surprised at the offer, probably because of how shy Minhyun was earlier but Minhyun doesn’t really care about that right now. His thoughts are still jumbled along with the fluttering in his chest and the warmth spreading across his entire being. It feels like a wonderful new beginning and for once Minhyun allows himself to feel a sense of hope for love.


End file.
